Stolen Kisses
by Yusei Fudo 44
Summary: Perhaps one of the best kept secrets was that of Yusei and Aki. Just how long could they keep their relation a secret?
1. Because You're Mine Part 1

**Stolen Kisses**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Because You're Mine**

 **Part 1**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story will be rated M for mature. This a FaithShipping story with slight ScoopShipping involved. Some of the story will relate to the CANON version, but it will most likely be AU.

 **0.0.0**

Yusei momentarily glanced over his shoulder at the short, redheaded Duelist standing in the middle of the garage. "You know, Crow," His eyes trailed back towards the computer screen as he right-clicked on the mouse then replied, "Those chicken wings aren't gonna deliver themselves."

Squaring his shoulders, he planted his hands on his hips and glared at him. "What? Are you trying to get rid of my already?"

Yusei typed away at the keyboard and hummed, "Maybe~."

"Sheesh." Crow narrowed his eyes accusingly. "What? You got a hot date or something?"

"If you count these engine schematics as such, then yes."

Crow glanced at Aki as she stood by the door. As she waited, she glanced down at her hands, wrapped around her backpack's wide pink straps.

"Unbelievable." Crow stared at him with a strange perplexed expression on his face. "You've got a totally hot babe standing over _there_ — _waiting for you_ , and all you can think about is _computers_ and _engine designs_ , and all that crap."

Aki drew her lush lower lip between her teeth, stifling a grin.

"You wanna win the WRPG or what?"

"Frick ya, but that can wait!" Crow glanced at Aki then back at Yusei, his voice dropping an octave as he growled, "I mean, hello, _look_ at her!"

Yusei cast a lazy glance over his shoulder, his eyes meeting wide-eyed silvery ones. The corner of his mouth drew upwards as he jerked his thumb towards the computer screen. "Then by all means, have at it."

"Nah, nah, that's okay. I'd probably fry the _damn_ thing." Crow waved his hands in the air dismissively as Yusei turned back to the glowing computer screen.

Crow shook his head apologetically and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry Aki, but the guy's an idiot,"

Aki put one hand to her mouth, as if to suppress a giggle.

Yusei fell silent for several moments as he rapidly typed away at the computer then hummed, "I'm sure you would~."

Crow stomped his foot then shouted, "What?!"

Crow stepped forward, his silvery eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Are you sure you weren't replaced with an android or something? 'Cause your wires are like totally frickin' crossed,"

Yusei twirled his pen around his finger. "… _Scram_." A grin curved the corners of his mouth as he glanced at the redhead. "And hey, Crow,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Aki laughed softly, merriment dancing in her warm amber eyes.

"Pfft." Crow waved him off and walked towards the door. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, some _friend_ you are."

She stole a peek, then shuffled side-to-side as she stood by the door. Aki chuckled as she clutched her pink, frilly satchel in front of herself. Her eyes on her glossy pink nail polish.

"Yo Aki," Crow flashed a crooked grin and winked at her. He jerked his thumb towards the sleek, black and yellow D-Wheel, in the far corner of the garage. "Need a ride?"

A fleeting smile spread across her lush, full lips as she bashfully shook her head. "No, I'm good thanks."

"Okay, suit yourself." Crow jerked his head towards the sapphire-eyed Duelist, seated at the computer. "Don't have _too_ much fun with Mr. Genius over there."

With a hop, skip and jump, he was already there.

Crow flipped the seat up then grabbed the shiny silver helmet from within the compartment then slipped it on over his brushy-spiked, orange hair. He grabbed his black goggles then snapped them on over his helmet.

He swung his leg over his Runner then sat down as he leaned forward in the tan leather seat. His gloved hands gripped the metal bars within each of the steering columns as he pressed the heel of his brown, leather biker boot into the arch of the shiny brake pedal as the _Blackbird_ roared to life.

Crow took off on the D-Wheel then shouted above the deafening roar of the engine, "Later~!"

Yusei and Aki watched as the _Blackbird_ took off down the ramp then accelerated as it disappeared from view in a shiny, black blur.

"Finally," Aki glanced towards the garage door as it came down with a bang. "I thought he'd never leave."

"Mhm," The Satellite Duelist folded his arms over the back of the chair and rested his chin on his arms as he studied the redhead. "Me either." he replied, his mouth curving into a grin.

Aki cast a skittish glance towards the door. "Do they know…?"

"Know what?"

A light blush dusted her cheeks as she clutched her schoolbag closer. "About us?"

"No." The corner of his mouth curled up in a playful smirk. "But they _do_ know how to blow up a microwave in ten seconds flat."

Aki gazed at the ceiling and replied, " _That_ I gotta give them credit for."

Within seconds, Yusei caught her wrist, his hand a firm vise against her skin. Her hazel eyes widened, and she nearly leapt like a cat when he snuck up on her.

He pulled her up by her waist, onto her tiptoes.

Needing more contact, he pushed her back against the wall, and pinned her with his body. His voice was velvet-edged and smooth, "So, where were we?"

"I… uh…" Aki's face colored bright red as his arms locked around her slender waist. "What is it with you? One minute you say we should go slow, then–" Aki squeaked as his hand trailed up the creamy expanse of her toned upper thigh.

Her eyes widened as he trailed his index finger in little circles on her bare flesh. An amber flame of defiance flickered in her eyes. "You just can't seem to make up your mind, can you?"

"Well, when you dress like _this_ ," Yusei smirked at her as he ran a finger under one of her garters then snapped it, coloring her fair flesh. "How do you expect me to act?"

Aki arched a pencil-thin brow at him irritably. "What? You just _now_ finally noticed?!"

He raised a dark brow further, his azure eyes twinkling with humor. "Oh, I noticed."

Aki gasped as his hand slid under the hem of her mini-skirt. Rough fingers traced the outline of her panty line, teasing the elastic band on a pull. She arched against him, letting out a tiny sound. "Maybe I should wear less then,"

The corner of his mouth quirked upward when she met his heated gaze. His mouth followed the curve of her neck as he pulled her crimson jacket down lower, teasing her. "I'd probably like that."

With her hands curling low on his hips, he leaned over to steal a kiss. She laced her fingers behind his neck, kissing him, her mouth hot and eager over his.

He could feel every inch of her body through her black mini-skirt and lightweight blouse, but that wasn't enough. It wasn't even close.

She sighed against his kisses, letting their tongues dance with one another.

Aki's petal-soft lips brushed lower, her hands traveling to the back of his head to curve into his glorious midnight-dark hair.

Sliding his hands down the curve of her butt, he lifted her up and she wound her legs around his waist.

He pushed his hips back against hers and kept them pinned to the wall, grinding his groin into her just the right way to make her cry out softly.

He groaned and pushed his hips into hers, making her gasp and buck against him.

Her head arched back and every muscle in her body tightened with need. Her breathing came in short, rapid pants. "If we keep this up, it's not going to stay a secret for very long."

He caught her wrist, pressing his lips to the sensitive underside of her skin. "I don't mind."

Her eyes met his and she felt a little dizzy—mesmerized by the cool blue of his irises.

"Personally, I'd _love_ to hear you scream my name," His voice dropped to a husky growl before he leaned over and crushed his mouth over hers.

 **To be continued**


	2. Because You're Mine Part 2

**Stolen Kisses**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Because You're Mine**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story will be rated M for mature. This a FaithShipping story with slight ScoopShipping involved. Some of the story will relate to the CANON version, but it will most likely be AU.

 **0.0.0**

He tugged gently on her auburn hair, tilting her head back, searing a trail of fiery kisses down her jaw to her throat. Her body melded with his, heat to heat, her skin alive from his touch, wet from his kisses.

Seeking even deeper contact with the redheaded beauty, his hands skimmed down her sides, molding to the curve of her waist and the flare of her hips, bringing her into contact with his hardness.

He moved against her, the hard ridge of his arousal hitting her in just the right spot, making her cry out softly. She tightened the hand in his hair and tugged, rocking her hips against his. _Soo_ _, good…_

His fingers began to trace a lazy pattern on her thighs, higher and higher. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you right now. Foreplay time is over." Yusei growled possessively, nipping along her jaw and up to her earlobe.

"What…?" The heat of embarrassment crept up her neck to her face. _**Here? Now?!**_

He nuzzled his way lower, until his lips met the cleavage revealed by her low-cut top and his chin scraped against the top curve of her breasts. "Yes, no… maybe." His azure eyes darkened with desire just thinking about it.

… _ **He can't really be serious, can he?!**_

She drew her lower lip between her snow-white teeth, focusing on the neon image rotating around and around on the computer screen, trying to focus her mind on something else—anything else—other than what was going on in her blouse at the moment. _Yep, that's a_ _ **lovely**_ _image…_

The coarse scrape of the stubble on his chin made her shiver as he worked his way lower still. He tasted the taunt, rosy tip of her breast—which he licked then latched onto earning a sharp, strangled gasp from his redheaded lover.

He tugged her black, pleated mini-skirt, hiking it up. He pulled her thigh up to rest at his hip, and somewhere in her mind, she realized that leaning back against this wall, pinned by him, was the most erotic sensation she'd felt in her entire life.

Aki pushed back against his shoulders, the curves of her shapely body fitting into the sapphire-eyed Duelist all too perfectly. Her left eyebrow rose a fraction, her tone serious. "Shouldn't you be working on the engine design?"

Of course it didn't help that her soft breasts were pressed against the muscular planes of Yusei's chest, and that her nipples began to tingle in that strange embarrassing way again… _Why me?_

He put his lips to her ear, sending tiny spasms down her back. "Probably."

Slipping his hand down the front of her panties, his lips brushed against hers as he found her clit, and rubbed it smooth, slow circular motions, making her shiver with delight.

The corner of mouth tilted up, his voice dropping to a silky octave. "Which is it? The engine design or …this?" Very, very slowly, he slipped first one finger and then another into her tight, silky heat, stroking her slowly.

He pushed deeper, putting pressure on the spot that she wasn't sure that existed. _G-Spot yes? Yes, please._ Her petal-soft lips parted on a gasp of surprise. "This. Definitely this." she murmured, writhing against his fingers.

He pushed into her deeper and harder as he looked down into her hazel eyes in pure lust. Every touch sent shockwaves through her body, and warm juices began to trickle down the inside of her thighs, soaking into her stockings.

He moved his fingers in and out of her pussy, slowly and deliberately. Her head tossed from side to side and she began to buck her hips slightly in time with his thrusts. "Ohhh... Uhhh, uhhh!" she gasped softly, angling her hips forward, meeting his thrusts, seeking more of it.

She felt his smile curve against her neck. "We could do it in a chair if you like," he replied, casting a lazy glance towards the chaotic tangle of wires.

… _ **Damn him.**_ For a moment, her wide-eyed gaze darted towards the computer screen and her jaw dropped. _Talk about having your cake and eating it too…_ He met her large, rounded eyes with a knowing smirk and lazy shrug of his shoulders. "…Efficient."

Blushing, Aki rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "It would be pretty cute if the chair busted under us…" _**Damn**_ _ **you, Yusei...**_ _Now I'm not gonna be able to get that thought out of my head…_

"It would be even funnier if Jack or Crow walked in on us." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she somehow managed to glare harder at him. _…I'm gonna_ _ **slap**_ _you silly, Yusei._

He felt her mouth curl in a smile under his lips as she dragged his belt off, ripping open the snap of his jeans. "I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" He shoved his jeans down over his hips, his eyebrows lifting in a cocky way. "That I _like_." With a savage growl, he crushed his mouth to hers.

He kissed her again and this time she opened her mouth to him and let him explore, their kiss deepening. When he broke the kiss, she could barely breathe. Her heart raced.

Yusei smirked and slowly pushed his boxers down revealing his huge length, at least nine inches. Aki looked at it and her eyes went wide wondering if he would even fit inside her.

She helped him, pulling aside the thin lace of her panty. _Here goes nothing…_ And then she bit down on her bottom lip hard as she watched him push inside of her slowly. Pressure and heat shot through her.

Yusei groaned, feeling her swollen and tender walls close around him, hugging his throbbing cock tight.

The pleasure—the pain—made her writhe, her back arching against the wall. He thrust upward, pulling her down at the same time. "Oh Jesus," she cried out as his thickness filled her completely, a crooked smile on his lips. "Wrong name,"

Dizzy with the pleasure of it, she met his eyes and what she saw in them—the searing heat, the longing—was enough to start her first inner convulsion.

A snarl shaped his lips as he slammed back into her, letting her feel his need and power that drove him. _It was still tight from orgasm and it felt_ _ **soo**_ _good—I wasn't sure how long that I'd last…_ Aki arched against him, another moan tearing from her lips. "Faster," she rasped out, her hazel eyes dark with need.

 _ **Hell yes.**_ He held her ass and moved her hips up and down on his dick, using the wall to press deeper and deeper into her deliciously tight and wonderful pussy.

While he wanted to strip all of her clothes off and to touch all of her—to cup her breasts— and tease her clit as he fucked her, he was barely hanging onto his control as it was, and he couldn't hold back the dark tide of need inside of him a moment longer.

"I wanna hear it." Yusei gritted out through clenched teeth, pulling out of her slick pussy.

… _Oh my, Ra._ Panting, her face flushed scarlet knowing that he wanted to hear her scream out his name. _He can't_ _ **really**_ _be serious…?_ _ **Can he?!**_

"Yuuuuusei." Aki writhed, whining, trying to press herself against him.

When his cock was half way out, he slammed back in fully, forcing a lushy moan out of the redhead. His voice was ragged, thick was lust, as he kept his pace. "That's more like it."

Holding her hips tight, he began thrusting hard and deep, moving her hips up and down on his dick, using the wall to press deep inside of her. She tightened the hand in his hair and tugged, her breasts bouncing up and down with each savage thrust.

"F-faster," she managed. He obliged by thrusting in deeper and faster, slamming against her as hard as he could. "Y-Yusei! Oh, God, Yusei—ah, ah!"

He gripped her ass and angled her hips, opening her up to him as he worked the base of his cock against her clit at the same instant he rocked against the very entrance to her womb.

With every thrust she cried out, clinging to him, gripping his buttocks and holding him as tight to her as she could. "Unh, ah—y-yes! Oh, Yusei—I-I—"

Crushing his mouth to hers, he continued thrusting, savoring the feel of her hot silken sheath squeezing him with every stroke. Each time he slammed into her, her eyes grew more heavy-lidded, her inner walls tightening and rippling around him, already milking him.

Suddenly her moment came. Her toes curled, her breath caught in her throat and she felt her climax breaking over like a tidal wave of sensation, pulsing through her body to her every extremity. Her back arched and her head fell onto his shoulder as she cried out his name. "Ohhh, _Yusei_!"

Her pulsing orgasm quickly set off his release, and he growled deeply as he thrust in firm, short strokes, filling her pussy with stream after hot stream of his cum.

Panting, he held her close, using his free hand to lean against the wall for support.

Aki wrapped arms around him, feeling his heart pounding against her breast, and let her body sink down into the warm tangle of his arms, totally satisfied.

Yusei smothered her in his arms and kissed her half a dozen times, leaving her quite breathless.

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then her mouth. "Stay," he murmured huskily, the harsh sound of his breathing filling the air.

"Mmm, sounds lovely, Yusei~." Aki whispered back, teasing him with a kiss. With a soft little murmur, she snuggled deeper into his arms. Aki smiled with her eyes closed in a dreamy kind of pre-sleep contentment.

He kissed her very lightly on the forehead before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to bed.

 **To be continued**


	3. You're a What…?

**Stolen Kisses**

 **Chapter 3**

 **You're a What…?**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story will be rated M for mature. This a FaithShipping story with slight ScoopShipping involved. Some of the story will relate to the CANON version, but it will most likely be AU.

 **0.0.0**

 _She looked totally utterly irresistible, lying there in such a wanton disarray, even though her body was still covered… In fact, apart undoing the front of her bra, I hadn't removed_ _ **any**_ _of her clothing._

Azure eyes narrowed as he leaned back against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him. Bringing his left leg upwards, he laced his fingers around his knee. _Sure, I remembered pushing her panties aside so that I could get to the slick folds of her tight little pussy and that was about it…_

He felt himself get harder at the memory of her riding his dick, her huge tits bouncing up and down as she took him all the way—he'd been on the verge of arousal for most of the day, and now that she was here—slumbering peacefully in _his_ bed, he was suddenly filled with an urgent desire to ravage her once more.

Tearing his eyes away from her, he bit back a low groan as he resisted the urge to masturbate himself right then and there. _**...Damn me, and my damn self.**_

Aki yawned and opened her eyes just a sliver but was quickly blinded by a harsh light shining down at her. _Oh, wait, that's just the sun…_

When she first roused from her slumber, she quickly noted the chill in the air. The way her rumpled, crimson jacket and mini-skirt clung to her curvy body showing off her buttocks and black, thigh-high stockings… The lingering scent of motor oil mixed with just a tinge of mint that still clung to her.

She pulled the collar of her crimson jacket up to her nose and inhaled deeply. A faint blush rose to her cheeks as her thoughts drifted back to their last encounter, downstairs, in this very same building.

"How long was I asleep…?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and glancing around. _…About an hour, but who's counting…?_ "Aki," he said, as a shaft of refreshed desire mixed with anger ripped through him. "Why didn't you tell me that you were a _virgin_?"

"It was none of your business." Aki rolled onto her stomach and stared straight back at him, her soft, plump breasts squishing against the sheets. There was a defiant look on her flushed face, but deep in her eyes he thought he could detect a glimmer of uncertainty.

"Uh-huh. Right." Yusei muttered darkly under his breath, shifting his gaze away from the beautiful redhead, lying mere inches from him, sprawled out on his very own bed. _…With all the foreplay, it was bound to get hot and heavy,_ _ **sooner**_ _rather than later… What did she think was going to happen?_

An image of Aki strutting around wearing that long, flowing magenta trench coat of hers and those impossibly high-heeled sandals flashed through his mind.

Of course, if that was distracting enough, she almost always seemed to wear low-cut blouses which showcased her ample cleavage, and her slender little waist nipped-in by an embroidered corset laced with ribbon… _I've dreamt about a thousand times of tearing the ribbons of that_ _ **damn**_ _thing…_

 _No one who could look that_ _ **sexy**_ _could possibly be a virgin._ Yusei rolled his head to the left mentally rolling his eyes. _I take that back_ — _she's_ _ **definitely**_ _not a virgin anymore._

Aki lowered her gaze and peered at him from beneath her lashes. "You're angry with me, aren't you?" she asked, her voice wavering as she wove her fingers together.

Yusei stole a fleeting glimpse at her from the corner of his eye. _More so at myself for_ _ **not**_ _reading between the lines…_ He leveled his steely blue eyes on her and glared. "…A little _warning_ would've been nice."

Leaning forward on her elbows, she raked her eyes over him. "And if I told you, you wouldn't have wanted to go through with it, now would you?"

An icy growl fell from his lips as he leaned in closer to her, his azure eyes darkening as they boldly, covetously fixed on her widened, honey-colored eyes. "Is _that_ what you think…?" _Sweetheart, your_ _ **way**_ _farther from the truth than you think…_

" _If_ I had known—and I say this lightly," he growled through gritted teeth, causing Aki to shrink back into the surface of the mattress as he prowled towards her. "I would've brought you up to my room and made _love_ to you—not _fuck_ you against the wall." … _ **Nor so a soul, shall I tell.**_

Aki stiffened, but didn't resist as Yusei looped one arm around her waist to pull her back against his hard body, her face flushed a deep shade of crimson. He buried his nose in her hair and slowly breathed in, taking in that strawberry sweet scent of hers that made him dizzy with desire.

Her tight little mini-skirt was riding up now just showing off the underside of her ass.

When one of his hands cupped her bottom over her panties, he pulled her close and she was re-introduced to the hard bulge in his trousers.

Now his hardness was pressing directly against her swollen pink lips.

Sticky secretions of arousal gushed from her opening and soaked into her already damp panties. _I… I oh, oh my Ra…_ A rosy pink blush stole across her cheeks, knowing it was his doing. _It's kinda embarrassing how easily he can turn me one…_

Warm breath ghosted along the nape of her neck, sending a lightning-bolt shiver down her spine. "I would've undressed you slowly," Aki's body shivered at his voice, his words, the feeling of his hardness pressing into her.

A smirk curled his lips as he buried his nose in her fiery red hair and breathed, "Explore every inch of your body as I lavished you with kisses,"

A bright blush burned her cheeks. She knew that Yusei could smell her growing dampness, and probably even taste it in the back of his throat… "…Taste you, _feel_ you." he whispered huskily, his voice dropping an octave or two as he brushed his lips along the curve of her jaw, causing a lushy moan to slip past her soft pink lips.

 _ **Yes**_ _. Yes, I want more of that deliciously tight, wonderful, painful feeling…_ Aki gasped with pleasure as she rocked into him slowly, working her little pearl against the head of his shaft, pleasuring herself with his body. _To feel him thrusting over and over again into the depths of my tight little pussy._

She was feeling dizzy. Her heart was pounding so hard she could almost hear it. "…And then what?" she asked, her breath hitching when he dragged his tongue up the elegant column of her neck.

His hands slid up her slender waist, swirling around to cup both breasts. Kneading them, massaging them, twirling her erect nipples between his thumb and forefinger. A breathy little purr escaped her lips as she dropped her head back, "Mhmmm, Yuuuuusei~," and arched into his body as her hand slid around his leg to tangle with his knee.

He ran his fingers over the silken material, tracing the embroidered, golden thread, his fingers stopping to trace over the black satin ribbon, crisscrossed and knotted into a neat little bow at the indent of her waist.

She felt his hands pass over her pussy and wanted to feel him touch her. To touch her _there_. Aki twisted in the raven-haired teen's lap to let him have more access. His skilled fingers slid frustratingly close, but he didn't stop. _…Of course not~. Why would he…?_ Aki huffed, trying to blow a sweaty lock of auburn hair off her forehead. _He's just_ _ **toying**_ _with me again…_

Yusei chuckled lowly, allowing his fingers to trail between her now spreading lips and trace a line from the bottom of her puffy lips to her sweet little clit, which was prominently outlined against her wet panties.

With a humored hum, he found her swollen pink clit and circled it slowly with the tip of his finger. The corner of his mouth tilted up in a smirk as he shifted the petite redhead in his lap. "Make every inch of your body mine." he murmured huskily as he let his lips brush the soft skin of her neck.

At this, Aki's eyes went wide as saucers and her mouth hung agape. _**…Oh, my Ra.**_ _I'm just as_ _ **bad**_ _as he is._

His large cock head was sawing up-and-down against her pussy lips, teasing her clit. Aki's only response was a particularly hard thrust of her hips, moaning as she felt his hard bulge against the skimpy fabric of her silk panties.

He grunted harshly into her neck, thrusting against her cute little bottom, causing her to gasp and arch her back against his shoulder, feeling the head of his cock glide between her parted pussy lips, covered in silk. _Just_ _ **two**_ _layers. I'd like to bend her over and take her here, right now, but_ — _ **NO**_ _. It_ _ **can**_ _wait._

Azure eyes flashed and he let out a low growl, grinding his teeth together.

… _She's gotta be sore as all_ _ **hell**_ _._

He worked his other hand down the front of her shirt and into her bra, finding her nipple with ease and pulsing his finger and thumb to squeeze her nipple as he sped the rhythm of his fingers in her panties. She was panting as the pressure built.

Aki's body stiffened and her breath came in short pants as she began to climax. After a vigorous couple of minutes, she felt her loins seize and the fluids shoot out. She looked down at the stream of hazy liquid as she felt her beautiful body melding into his arms as he cradled her against his chest and crushed his lips with hers.

Eventually Yusei drew back a little, pressing one last chaste kiss to her lips and then resting his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "That's what I would've done."

"Honey, I'm home~!"

' **Wham!'**

… _ **The frick?!**_

"I thought you said, Crow wouldn't be home for a while,"

"I didn't say that…"

"Yes, you did."

" _No_ —I didn't."

"Mhmmm, might want to hurry up stud~. I left my birth controls pills in the side pocket of my backpack." _…Wh-what…?!_ Azure eyes widened as the raven-haired teen scrambled backwards, falling off the bed with a loud 'thud'. _…_ _ **Christ!**_ "We wouldn't want Crow finding them, now would we?"

Aki stifled a giggled as Yusei glared up at her from the cold, hard floor rubbing his tush. _Yeah, that one's_ _ **gonna**_ _leave a mark…_ "And you were going to tell me _this_ and when?!"

"…What happened to the 'It's none of your business that I'm a virgin,' spiel?"

Her pretty pink lips quirked in mock amusement **.** "I thought that would make you happy~."

As he spoke, his dark brows slanted even more inwards as he mused that one over. "…Happy? Sure, I suppose…" _At least I didn't have to worry about accidently getting her pregnant because I didn't have a condom handy…_

Azure eyes widened uncharacteristically as he started to push himself back up onto his knees before he started getting back up to his feet. _**Oh**_ _. Wait a second… Oh, yeah~._ Aki leaned back against the pillow and gave him a slow, sexy wink. _I definitely know what_ _ **that**_ _means—more sexy-time later~._

He cast a lazy glance over his shoulder, a knowing smirk curling up the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, I'll be sure to remember that one later."

Aki coiled her arms around the pillow, relishing the feel of the cool, soft fabric against her cheek. A soft purr escaped her parted pink lips as she lowered her long, black eyelashes and drifted off to sleep. "…Don't keep me waiting."

 **0.0.0**

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

The raven-haired teen's shoulders tensed at the sight of the _Blackwing_ Duelist as he descended the wooden staircase. "You're home,"

"Yeah, well, I kinda live here, too~."

"…Shouldn't you be at work?" he asked, azure eyes widening as he glanced around the room.

"Nah, the boss wants me to pull the late shift, later tonight." Crow flipped the small box on the back of his Runner open then fished around in it. "Gotta train the trainee~."

Crow waggled his eyebrows at Yusei, his words teasing. "What? Did you _miss_ me?" Yusei's shoulders tensed as he glared at him out of the corner of his eye. _**…No, not really.**_

Azure eyes widened as his gaze landed on a sole, red stiletto heel—lying right smack in the middle of the garage. _ **…Holy hades!**_ Yusei gave it a swift kick, sending it flying through the air. The red sandal landed with a soft 'thud', just mere inches from his workbench.

"What was that…?" Crow froze, one brow arched as he glanced up from the box on his Runner. "I thought I heard something just know,"

Yusei's dark brow slanted sharply as his gaze swept across the room. "Nothing." _ **…Where in God's green earth is the other one?!**_

"Oi, looky here! Looks like Aki forget her backpack," Crow replied, nodding towards the pink backpack slumped against the wall. "I could swing by and drop it off at her house if you like," _**…The ferk?!**_

"No. That's quite alright." Yusei replied as he hastily walked over and grabbed it.

He flipped the black leather seat of his Runner up, then plopped the frilly pink satchel in the compartment before slamming it shut again. "I'll drop it off later."

"You sure? 'Cause she's gonna need it to ace that test of hers that she's got coming up." Crow offered, nodding towards the sleek, aerodynamic black Runner. "I mean, it really wouldn't be a problem. I just barely got off my Runner just as it is."

Yusei leveled his piercing blue eyes on him and glared. "Positive."

"Alrighty then, suit yourself." Crow replied with a shrug. "Just trying to be helpful…"

Crow glanced over his shoulder, his silvery-grey eyes narrowing on a splash of red, obscured from view by the front wheel of the _Yusei_ _Go_. Azure eyes widened as they unwillingly followed his gaze. _…You've gotta be_ _ **shitting**_ _me…_

Crow knelt down on one knee as he reached for the hidden object. "Yus—you're getting sloppy my friend." he laughed, picking up the shiny red helmet as he hung it on the arm of the _Yusei_ _Go_.

Rolling his eyes heavenward, he breathed a sigh of relief. _ **Thank gods.**_

Crow pivoted on the heel of his boot as he whirled around, several takeout bags looped around his wrists emblazoned with all too familiar, _Clucker's Deep Fried_ _Chicken_ _logo._

Crow smirked, shoving a couple of takeout bags in Yusei's hands. "Quit whining~."

Yusei's eyes narrowed as Crow brushed past him and walked straight into the kitchen. "Ya, hungry?" he asked, setting the food on the table.

 _ **No. Not really.**_ His dark brows slanted as his gaze shift from the top of the rickety stair case then back. Azure eyes narrowed as he gave the _Blackwing_ Duelist a sidelong glance. _**Anything**_ _if it keeps his mouth shut…_ "Sure."

 **To be continued**


End file.
